


Белый флаг под Билефельдом

by ilargia



Series: Лужа глубокая (а вытаскивать вас надоело) [3]
Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Beijing Guoan, Chinese Super League, Gen, that epic training camp near Bielefeld
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: Билефельда не существует, но сборы в нём, увы, реальны.





	Белый флаг под Билефельдом

**Author's Note:**

> Вся эта братия действительно оказалась на сборах между Билефельдом и Падерборном во время августовской паузы в китайской лиге, потому что а почему бы и нет. Упоминается Билефельдский заговор.
> 
> Написано на Football Autumn Fest 2017 на diary.ru для команды Китайской суперлиги.

Брови Йорна поднимались всё выше и выше с каждым новым словом Роджера.

— А после того, как они нарисуют себе по флагу…

— К-к-какому ещё флагу?

— Белому, какому ещё. С командным, так сказать, гербом, который будет венчать каждое, кхм, плавательное средство, — хитро улыбнулся Шмидт.

Йорн бросил полный ужаса взгляд ему за спину, где с максимально отсутствующим видом за происходящим наблюдал Джим. Тот с ухмылкой пожал плечами.

Белый флаг так белый флаг. Они все и так уже давно сдались безо всяких белых флагов.

***

Главный закон любого детектива гласит: преступник всегда возвращается на место преступления.

Главный закон жизни Роджера Шмидта гласит: если уж возвращаться на место преступления, то, несомненно, с песнями, плясками и охапкой своих новых мальчиков. Чтобы уж наверняка продемонстрировать всей общественности, что у него Всё В Полном Порядке. Полнейшем. Полнее не бывает.

И если в прошлый раз он остановился всего лишь на скромном товарняке, то в этот удержаться от максимального размаха не получилось.

 

— Только вдумайся в это, Джим! Сборы. Недельные. Под Билефельдом. Билефельд, Джим, Би-ле-фельд!

Джим молча наблюдал за нервно заламывающим запястья Йорном, который уже с четверть часа не мог успокоиться и нарезал круги по кабинету. Их китайские работодатели оказались столь щедры, что выделили отдельный рабочий кабинет не только, как положено, главному тренеру, но и его ассистентам. Один на двоих, разумеется — и в этом крылось не столько очередное проявление китайского восприятия личного пространства, сколько тот факт, что за два месяца никто из клуба, от технического персонала до игроков, так и не разобрался, кто из них за что отвечает. А учитывая, как часто к ним обращались через ломаное английское «извините пожалуйста», оба не были твёрдо уверены в том, что их в принципе кто-либо различает.

Поэтому общий кабинет был отличным решением коллективной проблемы. Что вылилось в проблему совершенно иного толка: постоянный вид мечущегося волчком Йорна вызывал у Джима приступы мигрени не хуже пекинской духоты.

— Господи, я ещё никогда в жизни так сильно не мечтал, чтобы Билефельда действительно не существовало, — Йорн замер на мгновение и картинно закрыл лицо ладонями.

— К сожалению, он существует, — флегматично констатировал Джим. — Как и Родж.

— Лучше бы он тоже как Билефельд, — всхлипнул Йорн и почти беспомощно уставился на товарища по несчастью.

***

Спустя неделю убедиться в том, что Билефельд всё-таки существует, на собственной шкуре пришлось всей нарядно-зелёной делегации, вывалившейся из автобуса где-то посреди вестфальского ничего между лесом, болотом и совершенно безжизненными холмистыми полями.

— К-к-красиво, — выдавил из себя со звучным акцентом Дабао, пока остальные его менее подкованные в английском сокомандники заговорщицки перешёптывались.

— Самое сердце Германии, — с натянутой улыбкой во все тридцать два зуба окинул рукой окружавший пейзаж Ренато, на что получил укоризненную гримасу от Джонни.

— А как же ностальгия по столь запавшим тебе в душу вестфальским ландшафтам, всё такое? Что ты мне там заливал, а?

Ренато ответил лишь жалобным взглядом.

— Всем тяжело, — невозмутимым тоном поддержал настроение Джим, безуспешно пытавшийся заставить стоять огромный чемодан с явно сбитым центром тяжести и в итоге бросивший это бессмысленное занятие. — Но на войне как на войне.

Все вчетвером, скрестив руки на груди, молча проводили взглядом медленно опрокидывающийся в очередной раз багаж.

***

— Если бы я не знал его столько времени, то был бы в полной уверенности, что он на чём-то сидит, — тихо пробормотал Йорн.

Они с Джимом стояли чуть поодаль от бесконечно прыгающей кузнечиками группы в зелёном и сонно следили за пробегающим то туда, то сюда между нестройными рядами Роджером. Стрелки часов едва перевалили за восемь утра, но их начальник, видимо, решил, что лучшее средство от джетлага — вообще не обращать внимание на время.

— Я, по правде говоря, до сих пор в этом уверен, — мрачно поддержал его Джим и с трудом переборол зевок.

— Тогда я не до конца понимаю, почему мы — нет.

Джим лишь безразлично задрал брови и тяжко вздохнул.

— Пива б хотя бы.

— Восемь тринадцать утра, — взглянул на запястье Йорн. — Самое то.

— Ничего не знаю, у меня время обеда. У него, — Джим кивнул в сторону пыхтящей зелёной кучи-малы, — судя по всему, тоже.

***

На пятый день сборов сомнения в здравомыслии руководства появились и у непосредственных участников процесса.

— Я правильно понимаю, — дожёвывая утренний круассан, поинтересовался Джонни, — что вы таким образом собрались решить трансферные задачи?

За его спиной раздался громкий кашель вперемешку с обрывистым матом: Йорн подавился четвёртой подряд чашкой кофе.

 

Гордая осанка адмирала будущей флотилии создавала иллюзию безобидности предприятия, но безумные схемы, которые он чертил на огромном листе бумаги маркером, развеивали все грёзы: дело пахнет керосином. И болотным илом для верности.

— Вашей главной задачей будет продержаться на плаву как можно дольше и догрести как можно дальше. Мы разделимся на шесть команд, каждая из которых придумает название своему судну, девиз и герб. Вот как будут выглядеть экипажи.

С этими словами он перевернул лист. На другой его стороне были — максимально разборчиво, для упрощения задачи — прописаны фамилии, разделённые на шесть небольших групп. С обречённым видом будущие мореплаватели пододвинулись поближе, чтобы выцепить своё имя в списке. На минуту воцарилась задумчивая тишина.

— Осмелюсь спросить, команданте, — вдруг поднял руку и сделал шаг вперёд приосанившийся Джонни. — Не сочтите за дерзость столь наглое обращение матроса, но…

— Чего тебе?

— А ваша фамилия тут где?

Через несколько секунд — издержки языкового барьера и скорости работы подуставших уже от бесконечного цирка переводчиков — вся толпа дружно взорвалась в приступе хохота. Некоторые из ближестоящих сокомандников потянулись похлопать Джонни по плечу за выражение общественного мнения.

Роджер приподнял светлые брови и невозмутимо парировал:

— Кто-то же должен контролировать ход операции со стороны. Техника безопасности, всё такое.

На последней фразе откуда-то со стороны раздался несдержанный нервный смешок.

 

— За это всё, собака ты этакая, — пробормотал сквозь зубы Джим, тщетно пытаясь выжать футболку прямо на себе, — за это всё ты нам выходной в воскресенье должен, не меньше.

— Так и планировалось, — хмыкнул в ответ Родж, не отвлекаясь от того, чем гордо занимался всё это время: от увлечённого фотографирования барахтающейся в пруду толпы своих китайцев. Последняя группа, с гордым «666» на промокшем белом знамени, в очередной раз подтверждала, что как корабль назовёшь, так он и поплывёт.

— Сам-то в Падерборн по старой дружбе махнёшь по соседству, небось?

— Ну уж нет. У меня есть планы получше, — ухмыльнулся Роджер, так и не оторвавшись от телефона.

Морщин на лбу Джима в одно мгновение стало больше.

— Йо-о-о-о-рн?!


End file.
